grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Monroe/Images
See Also: Monroe/Gifs |-|Season 1= 101-promo3.jpg 101-Nick holds Wolfsbane.png monroe.png 104-promo4.jpg 104 - Monroe smiling.png 106-promo4.jpg Angelina and Monroe.jpg 107-Monroe-Morphed.png Monroe's Trains.jpg 108-promo2.jpg 108-promo4.jpg 108-promo5.jpg 108-Monroe checks out flail.png 109-promo2.jpg 109-promo3.jpg 110-promo6.jpg 112-promo4.jpg Monroe morph-112.JPG Monroe waiting-112.jpg Caged Monroe.png Monroeandnick fight1.jpg 113-promo6.jpg 114-promo3.jpg 114 - Monroe at fire dancing club.png 114-club.jpg Freemont streetcar.png 116 promo6.jpg 117-promo3.jpeg 118-Monroe morph.png 119-promo1.jpg 119-Nick and Monroe.png 119-Monroe with kanabo.png Blutbad Monroe1.jpg 121-Monroe waiting to attack.png 121-Monroe waiting.png 121-Monroe attacked.png 122-Monroe shows Juliette.png |-|Season 2= 201-Monroe morphed.png 201-Monroe attacked.png 202-promo5.jpg 204-promo2.jpg 204-promo3.jpg 204-promo4.jpg S2 Quill Monroe rosalie.jpg 204 - Monroe's and Rosalee's picnic ruined.jpg 205-promo2.jpg 205 - Monroe undercover..png 205 - Monroe is chased by the furious flock..png 206-promo2.jpg 206-promo3.jpg 206 - Asking Rosalee how to prepare the Death Faint potion.png 206 - Angelina delivering Monroe's body.png 206 - Monroe after drinking the Death Faint.png 206 - Angelina and Monroe.png 206 - Monroe holding a dead angelina.png 206-Monroe.png 206 - Hank trying to see the Monroe's blutbad form.png 206 - Monroe change to explain the Woge to Hank.png 206 - Hank scared.png 206 - Monroe drinking the Death Faint potion.png 206-Monroe sad.png 206-Angelina grave.png Monroe Mourns.jpg 207 - Monroe take care of Spice Shop.png 207 - Monroe administers the correct medication.png 209-Monroe Woge.png 210 - Promo 03.png 210-Promo6.jpg 211 - Monroe shocked.png Monroe 212.jpg 212 - Promo 6.png 212 - Promo 9.png Bad Hair Day - Monrosalee.jpg Webisode1.png Bad Hair Day 2.jpg Bad Hair Day 2 ..png Bad Hair Day2 Rosalee and Monroe.png Bad Hair Day2 Rosalee and Monroe2.png Bad Hair Day pt3.png Cutting hair.jpg 213-Monroe on phone.png 213-Monroe on phone2.png 213-Rosalee and Monroe.png 213-Rosalee pours potion.png 213-making the potion.png 213-Monroe and Rosalee.png 213-Monroe and Rosalee2.png monrosalee..jpg 214-promo.jpg 214-Cole confronts Monroe in bank.png 214-Monroe woged.png 214-Monroe.png 217-promo2.jpg 217-promo4.jpg 215 trailer JX.jpg 217-promo8.jpg 216 monroe.jpg 217-promo9.jpg 217-Monroe woged.png 217-Monroe woged2.png 217-Monroe woged3.png 217-Monroe woged4.png 217-Monroe and Rosalee.jpg 217 nick hank monroe.jpg 218-promo.jpg 218-promo8.jpg 219-promo.jpg 219-promo2.jpg 219-promo3.jpg 219-promo5.jpg 218-Monroe holding Volcanalis book.png 218-Monroe woged.png 219-Nick Monroe and Rosalee.png 219-Monroe woged.png 219-Monroe woged2.png 219-Monroe.png 219-holding baby.png 220-Musai Nick's drawing and Grimm diary.png 221-Monroe.png 221-Monroe woges for Juliette.png 222-promo5.jpg 222-promo6.jpg 222-promo10.jpg |-|Season 3= 301-Monroe woged.png 301-promo7.jpg 301-Monroe, Rosalee, Juliette.jpg 301-Monroe.png 302-promo5.jpg 302-promo7.jpg 302-Renard and Monroe woge.png 303-Monroe.png 303-Rosalee reading about the mushrooms.png 303-Monroe woged.png 303-Monroe after Nick shoots him.png 303-Monroe woges2.jpg 305-Scooby gang.png 310-promo.jpg 310 Monroe Rosalie.jpg 311-Monroe woged.png 311-Family dinner.png 312-Engagement promo.png 312-promo.jpg 312-promo4.jpg 312-promo8.jpg 312-Monroe.png 312-Monroe and Rosalee kiss.jpg 312-Monroe and Rosalee in bed.png Monroe rosalie Season3.jpg 313-promo.JPG 313-promo2.JPG 313-promo6.JPG 313-promo8.JPG 313-promo9.JPG 313-promo12.jpg 313-Monroe upset.png 313-Nick and Monroe prepare for battle.png 313-Awkward dinner.png 315-promo7.jpg 315-Monroe woged.png 315-Wesen watch mummy burn.png 316-promo4.jpg 316-Rosalee woges.jpg 317-Monroe and Rosalee looking at Nick's sunglasses.jpg 318-Monroe.png 319-promo8.jpg 319-Monroe.png 319-Monroe woged sees Trubel.png 320-Monroe woged.png 321-Monroe and Rosalee listen to Trubel.jpg 322-promo.jpg 322-promo3.jpg 322-promo5.jpg 322-promo8.jpg 322-promo9.jpg 322 the wedding.jpg 322-Wedding rehearsal.jpg 322-Monroe woges for Nick.jpg Blond ambintionS3.jpg |-|Season 4= 401-promo6.jpg Monroe nick S4E1.jpg 401 nick monroe.jpg 403-promo13.jpg 405-promo2.jpg 406-promo4.jpg 406-promo8.jpg 406-Monroe woged.jpg 406-Monroe finds out Nick's powers returned.jpg 406-Monroe mad.jpg 407-promo6.jpg 407-Medical alert bracelet.jpg The grimm whoe stole christmas S4.jpg The Grimm who stole chrismass S4.jpg 408-promo3.jpg 408-promo6.jpg 409-Monroe spits out the vodka.jpg 409-Monroe finds Terry.jpg 410-promo.jpg 410-Monroe tribunal.jpg 410-Monroe's tribunal.jpg 410-Monroe tears up during his speech.jpg 411-Monroe and Rosalee on their honeymoon.jpg 413-promo3.jpg 413-promo4.jpg 413-promo7.jpg 413-Monroe and Orson shake hands.png 414-Rosalee and Monroe woge for Doctor.png 415-promo4.jpg 415-promo6.jpg 417-promo4.jpg 417-promo5.jpg 417-promo6.jpg 417-promo8.jpg 417-promo9.jpg 417-Jalmer frozen.jpg 418-promo.jpg 419-promo4.jpg 419-Monroe.png 419-Monroe speaks at the camp.jpg 420-promo4.jpg 420-promo7.jpg 420 cemetary.jpg 420 monore rosalie spiceshop.jpg 421-Monroe as Nick points his gun at him.jpg 421-The gang shoots Jack the Ripper.png 422-Monroe woged.png |-|Season 5= 501-promo8.jpg 501-Monroe woged.jpg 502-promo.jpg 502-promo13.jpg 503-Monroe hears Rosalee getting kidnapped over the phone.jpg 503-Monroe gets Wendy's scent.jpg 505-promo15.jpg 506-promo13.jpg 507-promo6.jpg 507-promo7.jpg 507-promo8.jpg Halloween with Monroe 209-Monroe Halloween.jpg 209-Monroe Halloween2.jpg 209-Monroe Halloween3.jpg 209-Monroe Halloween4.jpg 209 - Monroe's house in halloween 01.png 209 -Monroe's house in halloween 02.png 209 -Monroe's house in halloween 03.png 209 -Monroe's house in halloween 04.png 209-Monroe House-Halloween.jpg 209-Monroe House-Halloween2.jpg 209-Monroe House-Halloween3.jpg 209-Monroe House-Halloween4.jpg 209-Monroe House-Halloween5.jpg 209-Monroe House-Halloween6.jpg 209-Monroe House-Halloween7.jpg 209-Monroe House-Halloween8.jpg 209-Monroe House-Halloween9.jpg Comic images Monroe.gif Issue 1 Monroe.png blutbad.gif Category:People Images Category:Season One images Category:Season Two images Category:Season Three images Category:Season Four images Category:Season Five images